unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Status Ailments
Status Ailments are special effects that create a lingering, temporary change to the affected target's stats. Status Ailments can almost always stack for increased power, meaning having multiple players attempt to stack a single effect may prove to make a major difference. Some Status Ailments can only be found on specific Monsters. Most Status Ailments are afflicted by various player or enemy monster abilities. All Status Buffs are removed upon the completion of Quests and Battles. Status Ailments Poison Upon inflicting to a target, each stack of this ailment deals 5% of the target's current HP every 5 seconds. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Ailment-Removing Effects. * Enemy monsters can also be affected by this Status Ailment. Paralysis Upon inflicting to a target, this ailment gives a chance for any of the target's abilities and actions to suddenly cancel while still activating their ability/action's cooldown, but consuming no cost. Each stack of this ailment increases the likelihood of action cancellation. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Ailment-Removing Effects. * Enemy monsters can also be affected by this Status Ailment. Confusion Upon inflicting to a target, this ailment gives all abilities and actions targeted at enemies a chance to heal the target instead, turning the ability/action into a Confused Heal, and all abilities and actions targeted at allies to damage the target instead, turning the ability/action into a Confused Attack. Each stack of this ailment increases the likelihood of each effect. When this ailment activates, Cost is still consumed for that ability/action. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Ailment-Removing Effects. * Enemy monsters can also be affected by this Status Ailment. Prohibit Unison Upon inflicting to a target before a Unison Chance, this ailment prohibits the target to activate or participate in a Unison Chance for the duration of the effect. Targets that participate in a Unison Chance and are afflicted by this ailment before being able to summon their Monster won't be able to do so, and will have their Unison Gauges depleted at the end of the Unison Chance/Attack. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Ailment-Removing Effects. ** Targets that have their Prohibit Unison removed before their turn sequence in the Unison Chance will be able to participate in the Unison. ** Targets that have their Prohibit Unison removed after their turn sequence in the Unison Chance will still have their Unison Gauge depleted. * In Battle Colosseum, if a target's Monster participated in a Unison Chance and is afflicted with Prohibit Unison afterwards, that target's Monster Element will not count towards the possible Unison Attack. ** However, if their Prohibit Unison is removed right before their team's Unison Attack, their Element will count towards the Unison Attack. Blind Upon inflicting to a target, this ailment gives all abilities and actions a chance to miss except for non-damaging abilities/actions. It also reduces a target's chance to land critical hits. Each stack of this ailment increases the likelihood of an ability/action to miss. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Ailment-Removing Effects. * Enemy monsters can also be affected by this Status Ailment. Curse Targets afflicted with this ailment cannot receive any healing for the duration of the effect. This includes Abilities, Buffs, and Unison Attacks that heal the cursed target. The floating skulls surrounding the targets indicate the presence of this ailment. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Ailment-Removing Effects. ** Ailment-Removing Effects with healing will still have its healing negated by Curse before the removal of the ailment. * Enemy monsters can also be affected by this Status Ailment. Bleed Upon inflicting to a target, each stack of this ailment deals 10% of the target's current HP every 3 seconds. Damage inflicted by this ailment cannot be reduced using Abilities. The red bubbly aura surrounding the targets also indicate the presence of this ailment. Additional Notes: * Enemy monsters can also be affected by this Status Ailment. Despair Targets with this ailment will have their Unison gauge decreased instead of increased when Unison gauge-boosting Abilities are used on them. Additional Notes: * Unison gauge increases from Break bonuses or upon receiving damage are not affected by this ailment. Psychological Contamination Psychologically contaminated targets will be unable to use 1 - 3 of the Abilities they have for a set period of time. The number of Abilities targets cannot use are decided by probability. Reapplying the ailment to the same target will extend the duration of the blocked Abilities. An indicator is shown on blocked abilities. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Ailment-Removing Effects. * Enemy monsters can also be affected by this Status Ailment. * This Status Ailment is part of the collaboration of Unison League and Evangelion. Status Ailment-Removing Effects Some status ailments can be removed by certain Abilities and Monster Gear Skills. Some Defensive Gear Skills like the Null Paralysis skill can nullify the application of status ailments to the target upon the skill's activation. Some Abilities, Class Traits, Shared Traits, and Skills, also raise a target's resistance to ailments, giving a chance to prevent their application to the target. The following are a list of Abilities and Skills that are able to remove Ailments. Category:Status Effects